


if you love him, let him go

by kyoukiros



Category: Assassination Classroom
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Angst, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-09-10
Updated: 2019-09-10
Packaged: 2020-10-13 21:57:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 687
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20589764
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kyoukiros/pseuds/kyoukiros
Summary: He never knew he loved him until he had to let him go.





	if you love him, let him go

**Author's Note:**

> Kind of inspired by White as Silence, Red as Song by Alessandro D'Avenia
> 
> *not frequently updated*

Love, they said, was amazing.

Hiroto Maehara knew this well. It was beautiful, like the brightest stars in the sky, the sweetest flowers on earth.

People didn’t expect him to understand the true meaning of love. He was known as a playboy, kind of shallow and slightly superficial because of his flirting habits. In reality, he loved love, loved the concept of it. He wanted it, so he did the only thing he knew and flirted with all the girls. He went on dates like he was flipping through a book, quickly and never paying too much attention to the details. It wasn’t that he didn’t love his girlfriends, they just didn’t fill the hole he had in his heart.

The truth was, he never felt love. For someone who flirted so much and went on so many dates, he never understood the feeling. It was beautiful, yes, that was simply common knowledge. It was the intangible that was also tangible at the same time. He knew that love was wonderful, amazing and breathtaking, but he’d never really experienced it. He wanted to, though.

He wanted to fall for someone like never before, love someone like he was about to lose them. He wanted to be smitten to the point that he would be lightheaded, dizzy from their touch. He wanted to watch the world turn around them, and have nothing matter more than that one person. He wanted to fall so hard that simply speaking to them would make his worst day into one of his best.

There’d never been anyone who seemed to truly love him. All his past romantic endeavours seemed surface level, not deep at all. They always ended with his partner telling him they couldn’t do it anymore, be it because of school, family or even because he didn’t meet their needs. The only person that seemed to care about him was Isogai.

They’d known each other for ages, ever since they were young, and were been inseparable since elementary. They were the best of friends, and his and Isogai’s friendship was the closest thing to love that Maehara ever had.

But fate was cruel and happiness never lasted long anyway.

* * *

Isogai had been missing school for several days. People assumed it was just the flu, and brushed it off. But Maehara knew better. Isogai was the type to go to school and work long hours to support his family even with illnesses, so he found it very weird when he wasn’t coming to school for that many days.

Maehara had texted him on the first day, telling him that he would lend him his notes from the lessons he missed. He didn’t ask why Isogai wasn’t at school, though, because it might have been due to a family problem or something else that was sensitive.

On the fourth day, however, Maehara was starting to get worried. Isogai hadn’t been in school for the longest time since elementary school and he wasn’t replying to his texts too. In fact, he was so worried that he asked Karasuma-sensei to check on Isogai for him since he wouldn’t be free to that afternoon. Karasuma-sensei agreed, telling Maehara that he was planning to check up on Isogai anyways.

But the next day, Maehara was sure that Isogai wasn’t going to be fine. Karasuma-sensei hasn’t said anything yet but from the hushed tones in which he was talking to Korosensei and Bitch-sensei and the fact that Korosensei was bawling, Maehara could tell something was wrong.

When everyone other than Isogai was present, Karasuma-sensei stood up. His face was grim, and he glanced pitifully at Maehara before speaking. “Many of you must be wondering about what has happened to Isogai-kun. Korosensei and I went to check on him yesterday and he’s in the hospital. He has leukemia.” No. No. No. He didn’t want to accept it. There was no way that his best friend, his strong, caring, hardworking best friend has cancer. It was a foreign concept. But it was the truth, and all Maehara could do was

f

a

l

l

a

p

a

r

t


End file.
